Changes
by Inuyasha's Warrior Angel
Summary: will Inuyasha show his true feelings to Kagome? Will Miroku win Sango's heart? And will everyone like the outcome of all the cahanges they made? well find out you know you want to read it.


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is my third story hope you like it!**

**Warning Kikyo bashing!**

Changes

Chapter 1

Inuyasha can we take a break my feet hurt and Sango has a fever" whined

Kagome. "_should i well at least this way I can get Kagome those floweres she likes because that _

_stupied Hobo guy or was it Hojo oh well I does not matter, well he gave _

_Kagome flowers and she said she liked them he can't have her shes _

_mine"thought Inuyasha. "_fine but only for a couple of hours" said Inuyasha.

"oh thank you Inuyasha.. Inuyasha were are you going" said Kagome. "just

leave me alone I have work to do" Inuyasha yelled while running into the

forest. "Now which flower does she like um it was this one this one and

look a rose Kagome said these smelt the best" said Inuyasha while pulling

floweres out of the ground and arranging them into a bouquet. "ok I'll leave

them behind this tree because im not gonna give them to her infront of that

perverted monk, beside sense he knows so much about demons he probably

knows its mating season" said Inuyasha while running towards Kagome.

"I'm going to the hot springs want to come Sango" asked Kagome. "I don't

fell good" whimpered Sango. "oh ok well bye" said Kagome while walking

to the springs."ok I'll give her the flowers now said Inuyasha while running

after Kagome. "hey Inuyasha were are you going" asked Miroku. "just stay

away monk"yelled Inuyasha while disappearing into the trees. "wow

kagomes never looked so hot before what am I saying I need to give her the

flowers uh she's taking her clothes off wait I've seen her naked before but

she looks so different right now" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" moaned

Kagome. "did she just say my name does she feel the same way I

do"Inuyasha asked himself. "Inuyasha" Kagome moaned again "I…I love

you". Inuyasha couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Kagome" yelled

Inuyasha while jumping into the hot springs. "In.. Inuyasha what are you

doing here" asked a scared but happy Kagome. "You don't know how long

I've waited for this" said Inuyasha. "What do you mean" asked Kagome.

"This" said Inuyasha while pulling Kagome up to him and kissing her.

"mine" growled Inuyasha while marking Kagome. Kagome screamed "What

was that" asked Sango while looking around franticly. "I do not know lets

go find out" said Miroku while grabbing Sango and running out of the hut.

"Kagome are you ok" yelled Miroku and Sango while running towards the

hot springs. "Can't you leave us alone for five minutes with out thinking

Kagome's in danger I mean she's with me" yelled Inuyasha. "Yeah right

look Kagome's bleeding what are you trying to do" yelled Sango. "I think we

should let them be I'm gonna hide in the bushes" said Miroku while running

off. "Stupid monk" ylled Sango. "You idiot all I did to Kagome was mark

her that's it you don't have to go crazy" yelled Inuyasha. "Well did you ask her

first" screamed Sango. "No" whispered Inuyasha. "You.. you Stu.." started

Sango but got cut off by Kagome. "Its ok Sango so will you please go"

asked Kagome. "fine but if you need me just call" said Sango while

grabbing Miroku. "Oh lady Sango you ruined all the fun" whined Miroku.

"Hentai" yelled Sango before dissapering into the thicket. "Kagome are you

mad because I marked you with out even asking you" asked Inuyasha. Its ok

just I thought you loved Kikyo"said Kagome. "I did but after I met you I

realized that shes dead and you love me a lot more and Kikyo was just using

me so she could be normal" said Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha can I get out and

get dressed" asked Kagome. "but we were about to have fun we already had a little" said

Inuyasha. "No you were didn't you ever think that when you marked me it

would hurt other than that it was fine" said Kagome. "but I want t…" said

Inuyasha but was cut off. "Later in like three days" said Kagome while

getting out of the water.

"What"yelled Inuyasha."I have to tell my family the news" said Kagome.

"Fine lets go" said

Inuyasha while grabbing Kagome, running to the well, and jumping in. "Hey Inuyasha can

we stay at my house for tonight" asked Kagome. "Why" asked

Inuyasha. "no reason" said Kagome while climing out of the well. "Wait

for me" yelled Inuyasha. "hurry up Inuyasha" yelled Kagome. "I'm coming

how did you get to your door so fast" asked Inuyasha. "I doesn't matter"

said Kagome while walking into her house. "Mom, grampa, Sota I'm home

where is everybody oh well lets go to my room" said Kagome while walkin

up the stairs to her room. "Wow its already 1:00 no wonder no ones home

there sleeping well Inuyasha time for bed" said Kagome while laying on her

bed. "Are you gonna get the extra bed for me" asked Inuyasha. "Your

sleeping with me" said Kagome. "If we get in trouble its your fault" said

Inuyasha. "We won't" said Kagome while hugging Inuyasha. "I love you

Kagome" Inuyasha whispered while drifting off to sleep. "Kagome time t..

oh how cute I guess I'll let them sleep" said Ms. Hiragashi. "Whats this on

Kagomes neck oh he marked her good thing Myoga told me about this" said

Ms. Hiragashi. "I'm going to kill that flea but that means that she accepted

this Kagome you were right but why isn't her mom mad at Kagome for

sleeping with me, she told me she's not supposed to sleep with another guy

before she is 18" whispered Inuyasha. "silly when I said sleep I meant make

love in bed" said Kagome. "oh but that means we can't I wanted to and your

only.. well have to wai.." Inuyasha started but didn't finish because of

Kagome. "when you met me I was 16 it has been one and a half years and

besides in two more days I'm gonna be 18 now lets go tell my mom the

news then tell the others" said Kagome while getting out of bed. "Mom me

and Inuyasha have some news for you" said Kagome while running down

the stairs. "I already know about you and Inuyasha honey now go tell your

friends" said Kagome's mom while pushing them out the door. (yes

Inuyasha is downstairs man some people can be sooo weird) "How did my

m.. Inuaysha" said Kagome. "don't look at it was Myoga" said Inuyasha

while grabbing Kagome, running to the well, and jumping in. "what do you

think Miroku and Sango will say when we tell them my mom was happy

about us" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "don't worry" said Inuyasha while

walking in Kaede's hut with Kagome. "so are ya gonna tell your mom that

Inuyasha marked you" asked Sango. "we did" said Kagome. "what did she

say" asked Sango. "she was happier than we are" said Inuyasha. "but

Kagome ye are not 18 yet" said Kaede. "I will be in two days" said Kagome.

"does ye know that is Inuyasha's b.."Kaede started but stopped because

Inuyasha growled at her. "Kagome lets go get some herbs for Kaede shall

we" said Sango while pulling Kagome out of the hut. "Kaede didn't

Inuyasha tell you that he wanted his birthday to be a surprise" asked Miroku.

"no he did not" said Kaede. "well he told us when Sango told us and

Inuyasha said that was his birthday too. "yeah so don't tell her I'm gonna

find her a present" said Inuyasha while walking out of the hut.

**Ooooh what will Inuaysha get Kagome?**

**What will Kikyo say when she finds out?**

**Will Miroku get an idea to win Sangos heart**

**And what will Kagome say when she finds out when Inuyasha**

**Birthday is. (I suck at summaries please bare with me)**


End file.
